


That Little Green Monster

by Shinigamibutter



Series: Camera Verse [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Markbam really gets under Jackson's skin. But Mark isn't about to let him forget about the bigger picture.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone tell Mark to stop taking over my brain. This is three now...  
> 

I ran a hand through my hair looking over my shoulder. I could see Jackson's face turned towards mine, eyes closed. I faced the headboard again with a sigh. He was already softly snoring.

He looked so angelic, cheek pressed against my bare back and his naked body wrapped around my own. His arm was trapping me against him as the other was probably also asleep underneath my stomach. Like this it was easy to forget that not even two hours ago we had a row about Markbam. Well among other things.

I hadn't meant to blow up on him like that. It wasn't often we had the place to ourselves after all. But I couldn't keep it in anymore. What was he even jealous for?

Thinking back on it this was a fight that had been a long time coming. I couldn't help thinking about it more as he nuzzled closer to me, apologetic even in his sleep. It really had been a fight he had started, though to his credit he also ended it.

It had started with an innocent comment said with a little too much of that little green monster. Something about the popularity of one our ships, because of course he knew them all. He'd been doing his best to drive our Ahgase wild by sailing them all himself. Thinking harder maybe the fight really had been my fault. I closed my eyes replaying the order of events in my mind. 

"You've been spending a lot of time with BamBam lately..." His deep brown eyes were wide, forcefully blank. I could tell he was probing but I let him do it anyway. "Are you two getting closer?"

"As close as any of us." I only shrugged not sure what he was trying to get at. We'd only just gotten home from our schedules, everyone else had personal schedules. Or they said they did, before letting us have the place to ourselves. We weren't ungrateful. "Why?" I shot him a befuddled look settling my shoes into place.

"Markbam has been gaining popularity in Thailand lately." He was toeing off his shoes not looking at me as he continued, voice subdued. "Online today there were a few pictures..."

I sighed loudly cutting him off before he could finish. "What's wrong with that?" I wasn't about to let him circle the subject, which he liked to do when he didn't want to talk about what was bothering him directly. Jinyoung might have the patience for it sometimes but I don't. I was now removing my clothes, jacket first as we walked towards the kitchen I tossed it on a chair to take care of later, opening the fridge my back towards him giving him time to decide where he was going with this.

"Nothing's wrong with it." He followed me dropping his own jacket on top of mine. "Just..." He started burying his face into my neck, peppering it with soft kisses that were distracting both of us from whatever conversation he was trying to start. "Just..." When he pulled away I could tell he were pouting already so I closed the door not turning around. "Just..." He sighed into my neck squeezing me tighter. "I don't like Markbam..." He ended lamely.

It hit me then what this really was. Even though it had been months ago, just old pictures resurfacing as they tended to do because our Ahgase miss us, he was jealous. He had been in China and BamBam had been trying to cheer me up. I would have laughed but it wasn't funny. Not with the pictures I had seen from China today. Pictures of him and his costars being friendly. They had been cropped, zoomed in, and overall adjusted to the pairing needs of our Ahgase.

I understand that Jackson is friendly, outgoing, and extremely affectionate with everyone. I love all those things about him. They balance well with my own quiet and somewhat reserved personality. However understanding and knowing didn't help that horrible feeling that shot through my chest when I saw him getting cozy with anyone else in that context. Got7 was one thing, but all these good friends from China and all these ships. It was enough to drive even the least jealous into a fit of jealous rage. I was normally somewhere in the middle of the jealous range but sometimes even my meter hit it's limit. Today had been one of those days, after all the Jinson I had already had to sit through at our schedules, even our own subtle moments not enough for me to calm down inside.

"I don't like Jinson." I replied calmly pulling away to face him, my shoulders squared, to see what he would say. He didn't say anything instead staring at me with his mouth opening and closing. I lost my temper snapping out. "What are you even being jealous for? I'm not the one flying all over Korea and China..." I felt like I was crossing a line but it was a line that needed to be crossed. "I don't go around getting friendly with every pretty or famous costar I film with. You don't see me going out everywhere with just anyone." My voice had been steadily lowering as I went on. "No I only have our friends who are doing their best to distract me as you fly around the world leaving me here while you..." I felt the heated tears on my cheeks before I realized I was the one crying them. I stopped abruptly lowering my head realizing this wasn't just about him being jealous. He closed the short distance between us scooping me up in his arms.

"I'm sorry." His voice was low as he kissed the top of my head on his shoulder. He knew I was right and I was sure he also knew this wasn't just about his jealousy. "You're right. I have nothing to be jealous of, just so much to be thankful for." He wrapped his arms tighter around me squeezing as I leaned into his shoulder letting the tears fall for a moment. "I'm sorry." He said again before pushing me back to look into my eyes. "I love you. Only you."

"..." I didn't say anything at first instead staring into his earnest eyes enjoying the love I saw there. We trust each other and that's the only reason this works. "I love you too." I didn't smile, temper still cooling off below the surface. It wasn't something worth fighting over. Our careers literally called for us to have as much skin-ship as possible with each other as well as others. I wasn't going to condemn him for it.

Taking advantage of my unspoken forgiveness he had pulled me into a kiss wiping away my tears. "I love you." He'd said again raining more kisses over my face his hands trailing down my neck as my own hands had taken to his waist.

Bringing myself back to the present I smiled turning to look at my boyfriend who was now muttering in his sleep. It sounded a lot like 'No Markbam...' as he pulled me closer. I knew he was exhausted by the fact he was talking in his sleep, he hadn't returned all that long ago really. For now I could be happy with this. With him looking at me, thinking of me, and pressed into my side.

I found myself being lulled back to sleep by Jackson's steady breathing. His warmth pulling me under as I thought to myself again how silly it was to be jealous of the little things our Ahgases did for themselves. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I wasn't ever going to write Markson. That turned out so well...


End file.
